Tell Me How
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: Momosenpai, enseñame a besar [MomoRyo]


Hola! Bueno acá tengo un pequeña cosa que escribí hace bastante en la hora de Física...y si Momo y Ryoma son más interesantes que los vectores u (por mucho) Espero que les guste...

Ahh y no son míos..Momo es de Ryoma y Ryoma de Momo (y no me lo convidaaa! TTTT)

* * *

Tell Me How-Decime Cómo

-Momo-senpai, enseñame a besar-

Momoshiro Takeshi estaba sorprendido. Aunque quizás esa afirmación fuese obvia teniendo en cuenta sus ojos y boca abiertos de par en par.

Para entender las razones de su estado de estupefacción tal vez sería buena idea que tuviéramos en cuenta a la persona que formuló esta petición, osea Echizen Ryoma. O simplemente facilite nuestra comprensión el saber que este mismo chico tenía a Momo completamente enamorado, pero que jamás había mostrado un interés romántico claro por él (o por cualquier cosa que no sea su gato, o el tenis).

¿Ahora queda más claro?

Prosigamos.

-E-Echizen ¿Q-qué dijiste?-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro pero sabía que escuchó mal la pregunta. Debió ser algo como: Vamos a entrenar. Ajá. Era sólo su mente enferma desesperada por probar esos labios sonrosados, sentir su sabor (seguramente dulce), devorar completamente a su hermoso dueño y...

-Que me enseñes a besar-

Respondió como si hablara con un nene especialmente idiota.

Recorrer con sus manos el frágil cuerpo y...¿¡¿QUÉ¿No había escuchado mal?

-¿Por qué necesitás eso de mi, Echizen?-

Omitamos la parte donde debería haber dicho que si lo besa tal vez no pueda parar y lo termine tirando al piso y recorriendo su suave piel con sus labios y...

-Porque Fuji-senpai me dijo que es la mejor manera de expresar lo que uno siente por alguien y decidí que si voy a hacer algo, mejor hacerlo bien-

¿Qué le metía Fuji-senpai en la cabeza a su inocente y adorablemente despistado Echizen?...y ese no era ni siquiera su peor problema...¿Qué iba a hacer con la petición de Ryoma? Y más importante...¿Qué infeliz, rastrero, repugnante ser era a quién quería besar SU kouhai-mejor amigo-amor secreto?

-¿Y por qué me lo pedís a mi, Echizen?-

Aunque si se lo pidiera a otro probablemente esa persona moriría a raquetazos.

-Si Momo-senpai no quiere besarme no está obligado.

¿Querer? Ja, él daría lo que fuera por un contacto tan íntimo con Ryoma...Ese príncipe caprichoso no se daba una idea de todo lo que haría por un beso suyo...

-¿Y?-

Buscó una respuesta el de ojos dorados.

Realmente quería decir que no. Explicarle todo lo que podía suceder si lo hacían, lo mal que se iba a sentir cuando Echizen fuera a besar a esa otra persona, la cantidad de autocontrol que se iba a necesitar, pero no pudo.

Algo en la profundidad de esa mirada dorada se llevó su cordura, como cuando se conocieron, como el otro día, como todos los días...

-Está bien, te voy a mostrar cómo se hace-

Es mejor haber besado a Ryoma y ser descubierto que no haberlo besado nunca.

-Bueno-

Respondió el menor y simplemente se acercó más y cerró los ojos, sin saber lo inocentemente entregado, seductor y deseable que se veía para su amigo.

Momo respiró hondo, reuniendo coraje y acortó la distancia final de un paso.

El beso comenzó suave y tiernamente, el mayor lo tomaba con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algún mal (o tal vez de sí mismo). Pero poco a poco el instinto pudo más y ese simple beso se cargó con pasión y añoranza, con deseo y desenfreno y, por sobre todas las cosas todo el amor que tenía para ofrecer. No pudo evitar ceder, porque había probado el sabor de esa miel y nunca tendría suficiente. Los cuerpos pegados, cercanos. La piel de Ryoma con su piel, sus labios con los suyos, jugando, deseando, exigiendo, devorando.

Se separaron tremendamente agitados, Momo se resistía a abandonar el posesivo abrazo que tenía sobre el más chico. No lo dejaría ir, de verdad que no.

-Ahora puedo hacerlo con la persona que me gusta-Dijo suavemente el menor.

-Sí-

Con el corazón roto en pedazos lo dejó ir, eso no había significado nada para su amigo, sólo una simple práctica

-Suerte-

Respondió con una sonrisa quebrada. Si su kouhai amaba a otra persona lo aceptaría y lo apoyaría, pero que no se enterara que lo habían lastimado porque sino...

-Gracias-

Y sin más Ryoma se abalanzó a sus labios dándolo un beso incluso más salvaje y atrevido, pero de alguna manera más dulce que el de antes. Recorrió cada milímetro de su boca como queriendo degustarlo entero, emborracharse de su sabor. Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos del mayor, mientras Momo recorría la piel de su vientre, suave y cálida como todo su ser. Sus labios rodaron sobre los del otro con ternura y amor, pero también con la felicidad del amor correspondido, con la locura que el otro causaba en ellos, con el deseo de perderse para siempre en las caricias sobre la piel sonrojada y acalorada, en el aroma y textura del otro, en ese momento maravilloso.

-Echizen...¿Qué?...Yo...Em...Bueno...¿Qué?-

Atinó a decir el mayor luego de romper el contacto. Estaba mareado y muy fuera de foco.

-Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai-

Sonrió el menor.

Owari

* * *

Si, lo sé...completamente predecible ¬¬u pero bueno no se puede esperar much ode mi u

Saludos!

Y muyyyy muuuuuuuy feliz 2007!


End file.
